Beautiful Dangerous Ordinary
by Kerrinne
Summary: This is the story of Spike, Vicious and Julia as told from Julia's perspective.
1. First Entry 2060

All right, this is my first time doing this so please be patient with me. o.O While I have been a writer for a long time, I have never written anything that was not completely original - meaning fanfic. I just really enjoy the Cowboy Bebop series, and feel that there is much to expand upon in it. I also enjoy reading others fanfic on Cowboy Bebop, especially when it includes Julia! :) As you will probably notice from my writings, I'm very much a Julia fan though I love all the main characters including Faye!  
  
This is merely Spike's story told through Julia's eyes. This story should be viewed as a memoir book or autobiography of Julia until the point just before she meets up with Spike on that fateful day. All of it in the beginning would be written of Julia looking back in the past circa 2070. Picking up with the current series, she will write in it present time as if posting current entries. Then perhaps with Faye or Jet writing in the last chapters after Julia and Spike are gone.  
  
In the future of this world, this book could be something archived in a museum or something similar on Mars. Where it serves as a history lesson - a lesson about the downfall of a legacy syndicate - a lesson about love and life - a lesson about love, trust, and betrayal. This story will attempt to detail Julia's past involvement with Vicious, Spike, and the Syndicate up to the point of their deaths in the shows.   
  
I will have a listing/summary of characters involved in this story, as I will be introducing some that I have make up and do not appear in the episodes. I have also taken liberties with the past since much of it is so cryptic. As a guide, I used all the clues of flashbacks, timelines, and actual scenes from the series that I picked up along with being guided by the outline at Bebop Musings.  
  
Negative criticism is welcome provided that it is constructive. So without further delay...  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
-=First Entry: 2060=- Julia's Beginnings  
  
I don't remember much about my childhood other than the fact I always seemed have a penchant for danger. In the direst of situations, I was the calm one, the one able to step in and take over and do what had to be done. This fact of my life brought me to where I am now, but I'll explain more once I've caught up to present day.  
  
I have flashes of images of my parents, but I can't tell you their names or what planet I was even raised on. I only remember that we didn't have much and we were always on the run. My father, at least I think that was my father, taught me how to shoot guns. I had an Aunt Lois, though I have a nagging feeling she was not really my Aunt. She taught me how to utilize people as a network of information - how to obtain information, sort information, and interpret information if it was important enough.  
  
This first entry is of my first memories that begin on Mars in the year 2060 while I was a teenager. I'm not sure at this point what happened to my parents, only that Aunt Lois was the only person left around from my childhood. Occasionally, I have flickers of images where something exploded. I seemed to have the feeling that my parents were in whatever exploded, but I don't ever see them in the images. There is only the aftermath of the destruction.  
  
Anyway, I spent my days helping my Aunt Lois with the illegal goods trade business we ran. My job was to find the people to sell the illegal goods to, often weaponry, that we were able to purchase. My Aunt Lois handled all the suppliers. So if you want to look at it in a business way, I was the sales department and she acted as the purchasing department. There were a handful of others, but we weren't large enough to be considered a syndicate or anything. We were mainly vagabonds and drifters that were thrown together out of need.  
  
My Aunt thought I would be best placed in selling, because mostly we dealt with men. What better sales pitch than a young, blond woman? I always felt that I was normal and average looking, but there was something that always attracted men to me. Unfortunately, it was always the wrong type of man. The only men who weren't intimidated by me were often cocky, arrogant men so full of themselves that it was impossible for them to see or to notice anything else.  
  
Deals went awry now and then, so my ability to use a weapon and to think on my fight grew in capabilities with experience. A couple of the delivery guys that worked with us got into frays more often than I did, so I spent a lot of time learning how to bandage up and care for wounds. You couldn't exactly go to a legitimate hospital after you were injured doing illegal sales deliveries.  
  
My first run in with the Red Dragon Syndicate happened this year, though neither men that I would end up entangled with in the future were yet part of this Syndicate. The Elders were looking to acquire some more up to date weapons and being that weapon dealing had become our specialty, they eventually came seeking me.  
  
At first I was a little nervous. I was only sixteen years of age, and while I had been doing unsavory and illegal things to run this business, I had never come up anything so organized as a syndicate. I knew the stories and the gossip and the truth of how these people lived. Honor above all - that was the Syndicate way. They would die and kill all for the sake of this honor regardless of any other feelings, logic, and etcetera.  
  
The man I came to meet with that day was Kain. He worked somewhere under Mao in the scheme of things I learned later, but for now all I knew was that he was the guy who was supposed to meet me at the café. I sat there sipping a cup of hot tea and reading the paper when the blond man approached my table. He was dressed in a business suit and looked very clean cut. I would have never guessed him for a syndicate man, but then again I had never seen a syndicate man in person that I was aware of.  
  
I put the paper down and smiled to him as he slid into the booth across from me at my table.  
  
"They told me you would be the type of beautiful that was unforgettable, but I think they underestimated you." Were the first words out of his mouth as he stared across the table looking at me.  
  
I was nearly tempted to ask him how many times he thought I heard that line, but this was business. It was not wise to piss of the customer and even less wise to piss of a syndicate member, I've heard tell. So instead I smiled sweetly forcing a tinge of blush to my cheeks at his compliment.  
  
"Thank you." I said in a kind voice, passing him some papers folded in half that listed the current inventory we had our hands on. The waitress showed up to take his drink order then, and after she moved away he unfolded the paper to scan it.  
  
His brows lifted slowly as he read, then looked up at me as he refolded the paper and slipped it into the coat pocket of his suit. "I think this will be rather acceptable." He said indicating to me that the prices on the page were also good.  
  
I brought my cup of tea up to my lips for a sip watching him over the rim. "Payment is expected upon delivery." I added, not that I really worried about a syndicate especially one as large as the Red Dragon not paying.  
  
He leaned forward across the table. It really made me feel uneasy, but with that coolness I always managed to show on the outside I just leaned forward toward him as well. "They want no delivery men, just you there to make the drop off." He whispered once his face was so close to mine that our lips were nearly touching when he spoke.  
  
This was strictly against our policy, but Aunt Lois said before I came here that I might have to bend the rules for syndicate wishes. It made me nervous, but I nodded in agreement with my eyes never leaving his. "That can be arranged."  
  
We sat there a moment longer that close to each other listening to each other breathe and nearly feeling each other's pulse. Then he leaned back, and I relaxed. "Saturday night at ten o'clock...Tharsis Old Road Warehouse."  
  
I nodded then, and the waitress came to the table with his glass of water. He took two large gulps from it and then set the glass down. Very casually the man strode away from the table offering me a wink as he left.  
  
The waitress came back over a few minutes later to warm up my hot tea with a refill. "He was a cute one. I bet you get a lot of cute ones." She sighed heavily and gave me a look that seemed to wish roles were reversed. If she only knew. If she only knew. 


	2. Second Entry 2060

All right, here is the next section. I didn't make the disclaimer on the first page, but I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. ( Just thought I'd clear that up in case anyone is confused about it all. I mean this is fanfiction.net isn't it? hehe  
  
This is a continuation of the first chapter from 2060. I have notes drafted up of certain events like the current one we're in that will be detailed. These events are important to the story itself, so that's why they're being highlighted in her journal. Other than those, there will be pretty much generalizations sometimes as long as a year long.  
  
Please note at the end of this chapter, I am not really sure from the pictures and dvd what that figurine is really. It just appeared like dolphins to me, so someone please correct me if I'm wrong!  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
-=Second Entry: 2060=- Julia's Beginnings Continued  
  
I couldn't help but think of how terribly neat and classy Kain was dressed during our meeting. It made my plain simple dress seem so beneath him. If I was going to do business with the Syndicate, I at least ought to look as classy as they did. It is, after all, important to make your clients feel comfortable.  
  
Aunt Lois didn't like the idea of me making the delivery alone anymore than I did. It made both of us very uneasy, and the delivery guys went ballistic over it. It was just too much money to turn down though, and the Red Dragon Syndicate was not a group you wanted to lie to on purpose. Several people that hung out with me at the Interstellar Pool Hall assured me that as long as you didn't cross the Syndicate, you had nothing to worry about. Somehow, this didn't help my nerves.  
  
Aunt Lois had me take her pickup truck, and the guys carefully packed all the goods inside crates in the back. Tucking the crates down securely, they covered them with a tarp. They all bustled around me as though I were about to go on stage for my first pageant or something.  
  
Aunt Lois was fixing my hair, and the guys were running down a list of things to do and not to do. They had me check my gun and make sure it was loaded, and then I slipped a knife into my boot. I had found, with Aunt Lois' help, what would later become my signature outfit. It was a black PVC vinyl cat suit with long sleeves and zipper front that clung onto my body like a second layer of skin.  
  
I smiled at Aunt Lois trying not to be nervous, and she gently pat my shoulder. "You will do just fine, Julia. Just remember to keep calm. You have your communicator in case there's trouble, right?" She asked me. I nodded to her as I had already placed it on the front seat of the truck. With a hug, she sent me on my way.  
  
At least it was a pleasant evening for the ride. I made my way through the city streets headed toward the Old Road Warehouse. This was not exactly the good side of town, but then again I never exactly lived in or stayed on the good side of town in the first place. I had the radio playing and the window rolled down slightly as I approached the warehouse. It looked completely abandoned.  
  
My eyes shifted from blue to green as they were apt to do when I was thinking or assessing situations as I scanned the area for any sign of the people that I was supposed to meet. I pulled up to the front and parked the truck shutting the engine off. For a few moments I sat there, then I caught a glance of movement flickering behind the warehouse. An enclosed delivery truck pulled up from around one side, and a black car pulled up around from the other.  
  
I stayed seated in the truck watching as the delivery truck parked behind me, and the black car parked in front of me. I slowly turned to ease the door open and slid down out of the truck just as a man came out of the driver's seat of the black car and walked around to open the back door.  
  
Kain emerged from the back of the black car, and oddly I felt reassured that it was the same man I had met with. He flashed a smile to me as he approached and inclined his head a little as his eyes drank of my clearly defined figure in the cat suit.  
  
"Well, you certainly are a chameleon, aren't you?" He remarked about my clothing styles. I shrugged a little and grinned, "What this old thing? I have the items in the back of the truck under the tarp."  
  
He nodded. "I see you did indeed come alone as you agreed. The Syndicate likes to do business with people who respect our requests."  
  
"It was a simple enough request to fulfill." I added.  
  
He stepped forward so that he stood right in front of me now. "I do have another request. I ask that you go and remove the tarp of your truck yourself, and then open one of the lids of the crates to hold up some of what is inside." They were cautious, but then I suppose they always had to be.  
  
I turned my back to him and walked toward the back of the pickup truck. After un-securing the tarp and throwing it back to reveal all the crates, I used a crow bar to pry one of them open. Tossing the crowbar back into the truck, I leaned down to pull out several of the guns that were inside and hold them up pointed upward into where the lights of both vehicles around me crossed.  
  
They must have been satisfied with that, as at that time a few men from the delivery truck hopped out and began moving toward me as I put the guns back into the crate. Kain waved me back over toward him, so I moved away from the truck to let the men unload while he and I concluded our business.  
  
We walked together over toward the machine that rested against the wall of the old warehouse. He put in his pay card to transfer the funds, then I put in mine to receive them. Once the computer verified that the funds had changed hands, I slipped the card down into the top of my cat suit to rest down in my cleavage.  
  
Kain's eyes wandered downward with a very interested glance, then lifted back up to my eyes. For a moment he seemed startled. "What's the matter?" I asked him. "Your eyes change colors, don't they?" He inquired with a sense of intrigue. "Yes, they do from time to time."  
  
"Well," he said then extending his right hand to me in a gesture to shake hands, "it has been an absolute pleasure to do business with you. I hope the Red Dragon Syndicate will be able to call upon you again in the future."  
  
I reached my slender hand out to grasp his firmly, yet gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied with a smile.  
  
After the shake, he released my hand gently then turned to walk back toward his vehicle. "You will wait several minutes after we are gone from here before you drive off." He instructed before getting into the car. The driver closed the door before I could respond, then he moved around to the front seat.  
  
I looked back to the pick up truck to find to my amazement that it was already unloaded, and the delivery truck men were also getting back inside their vehicle. So I slipped back into the front seat of the pickup truck and waited for both vehicles to drive off.  
  
The several moments I waited seemed like hours in that desolate place. I could hear the sound of my own breathing as though I were breathing into a loudspeaker. There was this nagging feeling though that someone was left behind watching me to make sure I complied with the instructions, and that pretty much curbed any desire I had out of curiosity to see what would happen if I did not wait.  
  
But the minutes did finally pass, and I turned the key in the truck to start it up. With a quick sweep of the area as I backed up to turn around, I did feel like I sensed movement from the top of the warehouse building but there was nothing definite that I could see.  
  
I turned and made my way back home where a relieved Aunt Lois was waiting for me. She hugged me when I got out of the truck, and I smiled relieved it was done and done well. "I bought you something." She said with a grin taking me inside the run down building that we lived and worked in.  
  
I threw off my coat after I got inside then sat down on the couch. Lois handed me a small box, and I opened it up slowly. After removing the tissue paper, I reached inside to pull out the gift. It was a beautiful figurine of two dolphins. "Oh, Aunt Lois!" I smiled brightly feeling so happy. She knew of my love for my hobby of reading about marine life, and in particular dolphins.  
  
I hugged her tightly, and she laughed while hugging me back. "You have grown up so fast, Julia. I just want you to always remember while earning a living is important, do not forget to be a person somewhere in there."  
  
Could someone who walked the line I have walked all my life afford to be a person too? Was there room in this world for people like me to have feelings, emotions, or life? They are questions I still ponder to this day. 


End file.
